Controlled by Thin Strings
by InseparableTwins
Summary: Miku, the girl who tricked and the pierrot that was manipulated. Will she ever see the light again or will she accept these strings of her's? (Story based on Karakuri Pierrot)
1. Fooled by Love

**A/N **  
** Hey Twin here! Second fanfiction published and my 1st ever fanfic that is inspired by a Vocaloid song! What song you may ask? Karakuri Pierrot! If you haven't listened to it I advise you to listen to it. You'll fall in love with the song! Good thing is you don't need to listen to it before you read this(But you could listen to it while reading if you want to) so enjoy! Thanks for sharing your awesome betaness Puppy-sama!**  
**Pierrot/Main character: Miku Hatsune**  
**Crush: Kaito Shion**  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid or the song Karakuri Pierrot neither to do own the lyrics. (English lyrics made by Ashe)**

* * *

_"I stayed here all alone_

_As time was passing on_

_A simple, little date_

_And that is what I'll say we're on"_

* * *

His blue hair glistening under the bright rays of light, those bright, glowing blue eyes and that warm and wonderful smile was what made Kaito Shion, the glorious prince in my high school. By my first year I already fell in love with him and ever since jealousy has burned my chest every time a girl confessed her love to him. Sometimes I'd be bursting with joy when he simply smiled and kindly rejected the girl; it made me feel as if I had some luck in this game of life. At least I was lucky enough to become his friend and maybe even more than that. My prediction was correct, at lunch something I never thought would happen, something that I always wished for came true.

_I stared at the wall as I ate my bento, even though Kaito-kun and I were friends, we never sat with each other at lunch and barely spoke to each other, I always convinced myself that it was because he was so busy and that he didn't have time. _

_"Um, Miku-chan?" a familiar boy voice asked me as he tapped lightly on my shoulder, trying to get my attention. I turned my head around to see who it was.I let out a silent gasp when I saw that the boy standing there was, indeed, Kaito-kun. Speak of the devil._

_"Yes?" I asked, finally escaping my lack of speech._

_"May I speak with you outside? I need to talk you about something."_

_"Why not here?" I patted an empty chair to signal him to sit with me. "It's nice and cool." _

_He shook his head and answered, "I need to talk to you, alone." _

_ A tint of pink made it's way onto my cheeks as I nodded and stood up. He turned around and started to make his way out of the door. While I followed him, billions of questions rang inside my head. Is this a confession? Maybe he's telling me he's moving... No, he would have told me that back inside the lunchroom. It has to be a confession. No, I'm not his type. Wait, what is his type of girl? Maybe it is me! No no no, it has to be something else. I escaped my tornado of thoughts, and came to Earth, realizing we were at the empty rooftop._

_Staring intently at his face, I watched the words I longed to hear escape out of his mouth, "Miku-chan w-will you go out with me?"_

* * *

And this is where I am now; I sat down at the table of the restaurant we decided to meet each other at. I smiled widely and waited for the arrival of my soon to be boyfriend. Even though it was just a simple date, I just couldn't contain my excitement and couldn't stay still in this seat. I looked at the huge window in front of me to try and spot Kaito-kun. He could be here any minute now, and I just couldn't wait!

* * *

_"The people close to town_

_The gentle, floating clouds_

_They share a laugh as I sit_

_Waiting all day long"_

* * *

"Maybe there was some type of hold-up... like traffic," I mumbled to myself. I've been trying to find the reason why he was a no-show. After all, it has been two hours since I came to the restaurant, and the seat across from me was still waiting to be sat on. I played with my fingers to keep my boredom at bay, hoping to see the familiar shiny blue hair I wanted to see again.

"He might be trying to surprise me with a gift, or something," I convinced myself.

I tried to tune out the world, but I couldn't help but hear the people around me laugh as I sit in the seat, waiting for him to come. Covering my ears helped a little, yet I could still hear their vicious laughs once again. Each laugh stabbed at my feelings a little bit more each time I heard them. It's the kind of damage that doesn't hurt much at first, but accumulates. Kind of like poking an egg yolk with a spoon; the yolk will soon break.

* * *

_ "A really simple formula_

_That I don't understand at all_

_The ticking of the clock_

_is rushing like my heart is going to stop_

_To really, truly comprehend_

_I have attempted, but I can't_

_To think that in your eyes_

_You really see me as_

_A clown to just be made fun of"_

* * *

_ Tick, tock, tick, tock_. The repeated noise emitting from the clock above seemed as if it was going as fast as my rapid heartbeat. Faster and faster it went, rushing my heart, 'till it felt like it was going to stop. I held in the tears that were pleading to rush down my cheeks._ Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock._ Faster and faster, even louder than before which made my heart ache. The sound reminded me of the heart monitor. The thought of it twisted the sound of the clock to create the sound of the monitor._ Beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeep_.

I came up with a conclusion that I couldn't truly comprehend at first, and even though I have attempted to, I still can't. To think that I was never really the person he loved. To just be seen as a clown, a pierrot to be made fun of. What was I thinking? Why would he even share the same feelings?

* * *

_ "Ah, as I spin_

_As I spin_

_As I spin_

_Until I just_

_Ah, can't breathe in_

_Can't breathe in_

_This is the end_

_Guess this is it_

_Sorry fate has got me hit_

_And now I can't go on going_

_Knowing you'll never see this"_

* * *

Letting the tears spill out of my eyes, the world around me starts to spin at high-speed. Blinded by the fast movements, I choke on my tears. I can't breathe at all, is this the end? As I spin, as I try to breathe in the air I'm longing for. "Sorry, my love but I can't go on like this. Knowing you'll never see what you have done to me," was the sorrowful whisper that escaped my lips. I'm just a clown to him. He'll never care if this happens to me.

_I Guess this is it._

* * *

_ "The Earth goes on a trip_

_I go along with it_

_An empty, thoughtless thing_

_I'm prone to just following_

_And merely for a sec_

_Before I lose my step_

_I only stand about_

_Without making any sound"_

* * *

I stand up and run out the door, deciding to go along with the trip the Earth is going on. Following it like a sad puppet, I try to wipe the tears away. If I just keep running, I might be able to escape this horrible nightmare I'm in.

But for a second, before I trip and fall onto the concrete floor, I just stand there, still. Becoming silent and emotionless, the tears have stopped, and I realize something.

"I need you"

* * *

_ "I didn't mean for this to be_

_A bit of luck and suddenly_

_I came to find that all this time_

_I didn't need to see the light_

_Your hand is reaching out for me_

_Your warming touch is all I need_

_And just a little smile_

_Would make it all worthwhile_

_And yet they always cause a little tear in my heart" _

* * *

A picture of him invaded my thoughts so suddenly, it made me realize I didn't need to run towards the light. His warm touch and his smile is all I really need to comfort myself. His hand reaches out to me, and I grab it tightly. Smiling back, I put the mask back on to hide my true feelings that are unknown to even myself at that moment. It seems that I'm in paradise right now, as he hugs me and nuzzles my hair.

Suddenly a sharp pain enters my chest, and goes through my heart, I look up to him to seem him smiling so wickedly. Has he been a backstabber all this time? My heart is truly torn as I soon figure out for myself.

* * *

_"Ah, as I spin_

_ As I spin_

_As I spin_

_Until I just_

_Ah, can't breathe in_

_Can't breathe in_

_Can't breathe in_

_I'm giving in"_

* * *

I fall on my knees, putting a weak hand on my aching heart. I start to cry once more as I notice the world is spinning around me again. I gasp for air, but it's no use. My lungs start to burn. Can I even breathe anymore? This is the end for Miku Hatsune, the girl who got tricked.

I guess I'm giving in... I pass out on the concrete floor that starts to crumble beneath me. Falling into the darkness, I see a faint image of Kaito-kun once more. Opening my eyes, I look around and notice that I'm back in the restaurant.

* * *

_ "Ah, I can change_

_I will change_

_Here's the chance_

_But I don't know_

_Ah, I'm just scared_

_Unprepared_

_What can I do?" _

* * *

"He might not like me because...I'm me..." I tell myself. _I'll change! I will change for you!_ Here's the chance to change to be the person he loves. I don't know about this though... I'm scared! I don't know what do, for I'm unprepared. **What does he want me to be like? What can I do to make him like me?**

No I don't want to change, not for him. Knowing him, he's only going to use me again. He going to put me back into this state. I stand up, and walk over to the door. This is my chance to get out of here.

To be myself and to never be tricked again.

* * *

_ "I'm stopping now_

_I have vowed_

_To stay here patiently but_

_You're the only reason_

_I'll never make it on my own" _

* * *

Leaving my hand on the doorknob, I pause for a second. Second-guessing and over-thinking did it's job. Should I really be leaving? What if he comes and starts to wait for me? Do I want to ruin this once in a lifetime opportunity? I have vowed to wait here patiently, so I will stay here. I go away from the door and sit back into the seat, waiting patiently as I looked at the window.

I smiled to myself a bit ashamed as I say out loud, "You're the reason why I'll never make it on my own." I'll always need Kaito-kun, I guess I'm always going to be a clown. Will accept these thin strings? If I get to be with him, then yes.

I balled up the hand that was on top of my chest as if I was holding a pierrot mask revealing my glum looking face. The pain in my heart still stung brightly, as if the cruel, cold metal was hanging out of my back, for real this time..

* * *

_"Yes, I'm the clown_

_I'm the joke you've always known me as, so_

_While I'm your puppet, would you kindly_

_Please play with me again"_

* * *

_ "And maybe soon you will cut those strings off..."_


	2. Another Sad Tale

The glass screen of the black TV featured the news and yet another sad tale was told.

"_Reporting to you from Kanto, we have yet another sad news report. This is the most unusual one we have heard about and the most interesting_ **_suicide_**_ case that ever made on the news. Miku Hatsune, a teenage girl who was about to turn 16 was found hanging on the ceiling of her room. While her neck was wrapped with a thick brown rope, her elbows, wrists, and ankles were __**wrapped with thin strings**__. A pierrot mask hid her face while her hands choked her neck. Though it was a suicide, a sharp knife was sticking out from her back."_ The news reported sighed, "_I wonder what happened to this poor girl."_


End file.
